


Rumor Has It

by Demenior



Series: Jaegermorphs [3]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dorks, Gen, Worldbuilding, dorks everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie, Tobias and Marco meet the two new Rangers. Jake's the coolest guy around, and his partner- Rachel- is crazy. Cassie's learning not to trust rumors.</p>
<p>(aka the one where everyone gets twitterpated)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> For all Jaegermorphs- Jake and Rachel are the only ones aware they're related, and they do have a pseudo-incestuous relationship. They're sharing each other's brains and have grown up completely inseparable, so always be forewarned that they will come across as a couple to everyone on the outside, and they won't really do much to dispel that image.

Tobias was showing her the new Jaeger, which had just been unveiled the past week. Ax had stormed off in a gloomy mood as soon as they’d mentioned going to see the machine. It made Cassie’s skin crawl. It looked like a humanoid Kaiju—down to the blue-gray skin and blue eyes. But it was strapped tight with armor. Cassie wasn’t sure if she pitied or feared it.

“Hola my sulking companions,” Marco called, striding up to meet them, “isn’t she beautiful?”

Tobias shrugged, “Looks different, but I want to see her in action.”

“My _mom_ made it,” Marco said, and he sounded so proud, “she’s brilliant. This is gonna be the future—what’s gonna finally kill those Kaiju and make ‘em run scared.”

“You sound really happy,” Cassie noted, “is there something else?”

Marco beamed and slung his arms around their shoulders, directing them away, “My main man is coming back today!”

Tobias lit up, “Oh, Jake?”

“It’s still a secret, kinda,” Marco admitted, “but Jake and some chick are going to be piloting the EVA.”

“The what?” Cassie asked.

“It’s what we’re calling my mom’s Jaeger design,” Marco said, “since it’s not really a Jaeger like the others.  Note all the capital letters.” Cassie laughed.

“So this Jake—how long have you two known each other?” Cassie asked.

“Like since forever,” Marco said, “his brother was the first to pilot the EVA, with Elfangor. Since that didn’t work out,” Cassie watched Tobias but he didn’t seem to be too upset with the way Marco was talking, “Jake and Ax were next in line to pilot it—but the Jaeger program was snuffed _and_ they don’t sync very well. So my mom went and found this girl—did you know she _shredded_ her first partner’s brain—and the two of them have been in like some hardcore training for the past _five_ years.”

“He’s really nice,” Tobias added, “you’ll like him.”

“We’ll see,” Marco added, “I mean, he’s a Ranger now—you know how copilots can be. All in each other’s heads, wrapped around each other like they don’t need anyone else. Besides, Jake’s been sharing this girl’s brain and did I mention she _annihilated_ her first partner’s brain? There’s seriously something suspect with this chick.”

“Why would she be allowed to pilot a—the EVA then?” Cassie asked.

Marco steered them to the mess hall. Cassie hadn’t realized she was actually hungry.

“Psycho Princess and Jake have off-the-chart compatibility. Their sync ratio is, like, _over_ one hundred percent. Plus, mom said the pilots need to be younger. She thinks that might be part of what went wrong for… the first time.”

“When do they get in?” Tobias asked.

“I think they actually got in last night,” Marco said, “but there was jetlag and debriefing and everything—so I think Esplin was giving them a tour of the place and if I’m correct they will be ending with food. And that’s where we’ll kidnap Jake and see how much this girl has wrecked him.”

“Ax would be interested in seeing Jake too, right?” Cassie asked, “should we go find him?”

Tobias shook his head, “Ax is really upset that he won’t be piloting the EVA, and that Jake will be able to without him. It’s probably better to wait until later, when he’s settled down a bit.”

 

They got through the line without seeing the new Rangers, and took their seats at a half-empty table to make sure there would be enough room for Jake and his copilot to sit. Cassie was interested in actually meeting Jake. From what Marco and Tobias said he sounded really nice. She was a little nervous about the girl though.

It wasn’t right to say the mess hall went _silent_ because that wasn’t possible. But conversations dimmed slightly, and several people turned and craned their necks. Marco looked up from his potatoes excitedly.

Mr. Esplin was showing two teens around—likely not much older than Cassie and the boys. They were wearing crispy uniforms, bearing the new Jaeger Insignia on the shoulders—an iron fist surrounded by flame. They were both tall, too, and fair-skinned. Esplin went through the line for food with them, loading their plates and finishing whatever he was saying to them. Mr. Esplin never ate in the mess hall, preferring to take his food to his office, and Cassie watched as he gestured to the open room, and then walked away.

The two Rangers turned at the same time and descended the stairs with the same stride. The Rangers around base here weren’t as in tune as these two seemed to be. Now that they were facing them head-on, Cassie could get a better glimpse of their faces.

They were _stunning_. Marco stood up beside her and waved, “Yo, Jake!”

Jake and the girl both turned their heads at the same time, and Jake’s grin sent butterflies into Cassie’s stomach. She didn’t know boys could be so attractive—so _handsome_. She was staring and couldn’t stop, and her stomach knotted when she saw Jake’s eyes slide off Marco and land directly on her. He was staring at _her_.

Cassie’s mouth was dry and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling because otherwise she thought she might burst. She also had thought Jake’s smile was the greatest thing she’d ever seen, but it changed when he looked at her. It was kinder, and brighter, and it made her want to jump around in excitement.

Just then Jake slipped on the stairs and dropped his tray. The girl burst out laughing and had to sit down to keep from dropping her own food. Marco howled beside her, though when Cassie turned to look, Tobias wasn’t laughing either. He looked starstruck.

Jake, slouching in embarrassment, ran back up the stairs to get another tray. The girl—who looked like a supermodel, though Cassie hadn’t noticed really how beautiful she was because _Jake_ —headed right for the table. She paused, staring at them as if she was assessing their weak points.

“You’re Marco, right?” she dropped her tray on the table, facing Marco.

“And _you’re_ gorgeous,” Marco said, holding out his hand. The girl stared at it as if it disgusted her, and Marco let his hand drop back to the table.

“So you _are_ as charming as the stories say,” Marco said.

She sat down between Marco and Cassie, “And you’re more annoying than Jake remembers. What do they say about me?”

“You have a penchant for violence and wrecked another kids brain for fun,” Marco said, “is it true?”

She fingered her fork, running her fingertips along the tines for an uncomfortable amount of time before stabbing it into her mashed potatoes, “Maybe. And who are you?” She focused in on Tobias, staring at him across the table.

He flinched back, “Uh, my name is Tobias.”

“Tobias,” she said, softer, “you were with Jake on the EVA’s first run.”

Tobias nodded slowly. She stuck her hand out quickly, everyone flinched, and she touched Tobias’ hand, “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“And who are you?” She finally asked, turning to focus on Cassie, “Jake doesn’t know you. You’re new.”

Right—she and Jake have shared their minds. She knows Jake’s memories. That’s how she knew Marco and Tobias.

“I’m Cassie Williams,” Cassie remembered to say, “my parents—”

“Helped build the EVA,” the girl grinned, “it’s nice to meet you!”

“What’s your name?” Cassie pressed.

“Oh,” she laughed, tossing her hair, “sorry, it’s Rachel.”

Cassie saw Tobias mouth the name.

Jake jogged up to the table then, dropping his tray down beside Tobias, “That was embarrassing,” he said.

“Dude you looked like such an _idiot_ ,” Marco laughed.

Jake blushed, ducking his head. Cassie thought it was the sweetest thing she’d ever seen.

“Oh, sorry—this is Rachel,” Jake said, “she’s my copilot.”

“We’ve met, genius,” Marco said.

Jake tossed a carrot at him and nudged Tobias with his elbow, “Where’s Ax?”

Cassie noticed Rachel tense at the name. Ax was supposed to be Jake’s copilot in the EVA—was Rachel jealous?

“A-around,” Tobias said.

“What about the EVA?” Rachel asked, “Esplin only showed it to us briefly—can we go see that instead?”

“You don’t wanna move in first?” Jake asked.

“I wanna see _our_ ride,” Rachel winked at Jake. Jake smiled and leaned back.

He glanced briefly over at Cassie and smiled, softer. Cassie smiled back.

“Hi,” he said, and Cassie thought her heart might burst.

She did the best she could and only managed to imitate him, “Hi.”

“I’m Jake,” he held out his hand, “what’s your name?”

She had to resist latching onto his arm, and settled her hand into his slowly. His palms were rough from sparring, broad and warm. A warm spark ran up her arm and she realized she was grinning hopelessly.

“Cassie,” she remembered, “my name’s Cassie.”

Jake didn’t let go of her hand and his eyes were the most _beautiful_ eyes she’d ever seen, “Cassie,” oh god he said her _name_ , “that’s a really nice—“

Rachel moved beside Cassie and Jake flinched, pulling back with a pained hiss.

“Rachel what the hell?” he snapped, clutching his shin.

“We’re going to see the EVA, c’mon!” Rachel said, and she pulled Cassie up by the arm.

Cassie wondered if Rachel had interrupted them on purpose. She and Jake were copilots—copilots almost _always_ dated each other. Unless they were related—which Rachel and Jake weren’t. _Were_ they dating? Cassie couldn’t get her stomach to settle, but she was sure that Jake maybe liked her. That he looked at her like she was something special.

Rachel hooked her arm through Cassie’s and followed Jake and Marco while Tobias trailed behind.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Rachel said, “I’ve… I’ve never had another girl around.”

“Oh,” Cassie said, “yeah. It’ll be really nice having you here too. The boys are very nice but—”

“But they’re not girls,” Rachel winked.

“And here she is!” Marco called from up ahead.

“Rachel!” Jake said, though he didn’t turn around. Cassie was smiling at how excited he sounded.

The two Rangers looked ready to climb the EVA and get in it all on their own, as impossible as that would be. They circled her twice, marveling and exclaiming at how beautiful she was.

“She’s gorgeous,” Tobias said quietly. Cassie wasn’t sure she was meant to have overheard it.

“The EVA?” she asked.

Tobias blushed and hunched over, “Uh—uh yeah. Of course.”


End file.
